Revelations Rewritten
by Bookaholic27
Summary: "Everyone knew the story of the Devil. Everyone knew how he rebelled and fell from grace...Everyone knew the story of Castiel." Metatron did a bad thing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Everyone knew the story of the Devil. Everyone knew how he rebelled and fell from grace. How he had corrupted humanity and created demons. How the archangel Michael, under orders from the Lord Himself, had stuck down his brother, a seraph who would come to be known as Satan. The Devil was imprisoned in a Cage, forged of fire and ice and darkness, punished for all eternity. Well, almost eternity. Millennia at least. For all knew that the day would come when this fallen angel would escape and seek his vengeance upon the earth and all of humanity. It was at this point that Michael knew that he would have to strike down the devil for good. To kill him as his father commanded, and bring paradise to all. Yes, everyone knew this story. Everyone knew the story of Castiel.

The corners of Metatron's lips twisted into a roguish smile as his fingers rapidly typed at the keyboard.


	2. On the Head of a Pin

**I'm naming all chapters after episodes from the show, however these chapters are not necessarily about the events of the episodes they're named after.**

 **Relationships in this story are probably not going to exceed what canon has stated or implied.**

 **[mid Season 10 Spoiler] Takes place at some point after Metatron took the demon tablets (when Cas restored his grace).**

 **This is a Work in Progress, so depending how I feel later on, I may add elements from Season 11.**

* * *

Chapter 1

On The Head of a Pin

Dean hated angels. He hated their stupid, smarmy faces and their self righteous orders. It was always _'human, go and torture a demon'_ or _'go and save that seal, will you? We'll just watch.'_ They were so demanding. And they were assholes. Self righteous assholes. Especially this one.

"Go to that hunk of scrap metal vehicle of yours and drive to the nearest state line," said Lucifer.

Dean was, for once, speechless. That happens when a guy is mojo'd out of bed in the middle of the night and sent to the motel parking lot. It was snowing, goddamnit! Did he mention that angels were assholes?

Looking around, Dean saw that Sam was there too. He was wearing nothing but boxers and looked quite startled, but in Dean's opinion, did not look nearly as pissed as he should've been.

An icy breeze trickled through the lot. Dean shivered. Shaking his head, he figured he should probably find out what the fuck was going on.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dean asked, never one for pleasantries. At least not when it came to dickbag angels.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows condescendingly at the hunter. "You, are going to 'drive'," he made a hand motion to display the act of driving, "away now."

Dean glared.

A second later, the archangel was facing his brother with a dazzling smile in place. "Hi, Sam," Lucifer said brightly.

Sam smiled softly, still not looking all that upset to see the archangel. "Hey, Luce," replied the taller Winchester.

Dean scoffed. Really, Sammy?

Lucifer may have once saved Dean from hell, but Dean didn't care. He was still a douche. Sam on the other hand, well, he and Luce had something weird between them. Despite all the crap that Lucifer and the angels had put them through, Sam could never seem to stay mad at the archangel for long. Luce called it their 'profound bond.' Whatever the hell that meant. It was creepy.

Addressing Lucifer again, Dean asked exasperatedly,"Why would we want to leave now? We're in the middle of a case."

Smile still in place, Lucifer responded, "Let me make myself quite clear. We have evidence to believe that Castiel knows where you are. So you're going to leave. We're going to obliterate the motel and potentially a few blocks worth of the surrounding area, and then we can go our separate ways until you come to your senses and say yes to my brother."

The brothers gaped.

"There are people here, Lucifer!" came Sam.

Lucifer shrugged, "Expendable."

Frankly, Dean didn't know why he or Sam were even shocked anymore. It's not like they hadn't been through this rodeo before. When angels wanted something, they tended to get it. Sam and Lucifer were arguing, but their voices seemed to fade into the background for Dean. He was so done.

"Okay," he said stonily, shaking both Sam and Lucifer out of whatever they had been saying to one another.

"Okay?" repeated the Archangel.

Dean, ignoring Lucifer, placed an arm on Sam's shoulder and addressed his brother. "Let's get outa here, Sammy. We've got a lot of ground to cover if we wanna hit the state line before morning."

Sam blinked, "Dean, what are you talking about? We can't just leave!"

"Yeah, we can. So we're going. Pack your bags."

"No need to worry. All of your belongings are already in that, erm, contraption of yours." said Lucifer, looking proud of himself.

"Good, good," Dean replied blankly, intentionally ignoring the jab at his car. Lucifer always did that and though it still pissed Dean off, he tried not to let it show.

"No!" Sam almost shouted, gripping Dean's arm, "What the hell, Dean? We can just let them 'smite' the whole block!"

"Why not? They've done it before, and we just stood by and took it." Dean ground out bitterly.

"In our defense, Uriel was totally out of line. He got reprimanded and everything."

"Shut up, Lucifer," growled the brothers.

Sam sighed, "Dean, that was different and you know it. A seal was on the line!"

Dean scoffed, "Yeah, fat lot of good that did us. Castiel still rose and we're still stuck here fighting the freaking apocalypse!"

"You wouldn't have to be," began Lucifer earnestly, "If you would just consider saying yes to Michael, Dean. It won't be that bad. Just one word, and the prize fight goes down. Michael will win, and there will be paradise on earth. Win win for everyone. You and your brother will be at peace. I'll personally assure it." Dean was sure that Lucifer had looked specifically to Sam for that last part, his expression calculating.

Dean's own expression hardened. "Not gonna happen, Morning Breath. I'm not going to live the rest of my life as an angel condom, and neither is Sam."

Lucifer attempted at a soothing smile, but to Dean, it just seemed shifty. "Which brings us back to the part where you two were leaving in order to avoid Castiel finding and torturing a yes out of sweet Sammy."

Dean clenched his teeth and couldn't help but glance towards his brother, that familiar worry clawing itself back to the surface of his thoughts. As much as he hated to admit it, Lucifer was right. Dean couldn't risk Castiel finding Sam. The idea of Michael using Dean's meatsuit to torch half the planet was bad enough, but if Castiel got control of Sam? Who knew what would happen. The guy was a psycho.

Sam shifted under their scrutiny. "I won't say yes," he insisted, "but we can't just let all these people die for a hunch that you guys have."

Lucifer scoffed, "It's a little more than just a hunch. There are demons all over the area, and those were have interrogated were quite clear on their intentions here."

"Demons lie, Luce!" came Sam, arms flailing, "Besides if we leave, whose going to stop those vampires we were hunting?"

This time, it was Dean who shrugged. "We could call Bobby. I'm sure he could get some other hunters to pick up where we left off."

Sam looked to Dean in disbelief. "No," he said.

"This isn't an option, Sammy." came Dean's stiff reply.

"You're right. It's not," said Lucifer, "This is a courtesy, Sam. Dean. Nothing more. One you are both clearly undeserving of. If I have too, I will fly you both away from the area. I am allowing you to take your vehicle. To have that freedom you so seem to desire. But I have no qualms with letting that monkey-made piece of metal melt away."

Sam stared at Lucifer, mouth agape.

Dean nodded as calmly as he could manage, steering his brother towards the Impala. He just hoped that something good might come out of this. That maybe Sam would finally realize how screwed up Luce and all the other angels really were. Sam and Dean didn't need them. They would stop the Devil all on their own. As soon as they found the Colt, then Dean would gladly put a bullet through Castiel's pathetic skull himself. Until that day though, they were stuck listening the Lucifer – the second in command of Heaven and unfortunately, one of the nicer angels - as he destroyed blocks of people in the name of an absentee God.

Dean drove away, never daring to look back.


End file.
